Peyton Thomas
by icarly roxs my soxs
Summary: Peyton goes to CGL. but "Rex" X-RAY is the reason she is there. Something happens and she has to leave and do her sentance later were two surprises wait for her and "Rex". I DONT OWN HOLES... READ AND REVIEW..


Okay I am Peyton Thomas. The twin of the unbelievably nerdy Brooke. I am the rebellious one. My mom's side of the family are Hispanic and my dad's are English but most of them sound American. My dad decided to stay in England and everyone else moved in the 90's to America. My brother stayed in Mexico with mom though. But we keep in touch. I keep getting told I am special by different members of my family. How strange? I can't blame them. But there is no way I am telling them that secret. But I don't understand why Brooke isn't like this but I am and my ex boyfriend is. We moved last year to Seattle. We slept together before we left. He was the one. I never dated anyone after him.

Anyway I am here because I beat up my sister's boyfriend Rex because she told me he tried to rape her. So I beat him up good. I was sentenced to two years at camp green lake to learn some discipline. But that was three months ago. I am on this scratchy yellow bus now instead of three months ago because I had to wait for my broken arm to heal

9 HOURS LATER

I am in desperate need for water. It's not even funny. This stupid bus is horrible. And the Texas air is sooooooo humid. You are probably thinking "wait I thought you lived in England." Wrong I moved to Texas four years ago when I was eleven. i am fifteen now. I am wearing my baggy blink 182 jacket which is black with their logo on. It is making me sweat like mad because the guard wont un-cuff me so I can get it off. I am also wearing black skinny jeans and chuck Taylors.

What the hell is with all of these holes? Oh yeah we have to dig.

Damn that is cruel in this temperature.

Yay a camp place. And here comes the guard to un-cuff me.

20 MINUETS LATER

"Ok Peyton this is you tent. It is D-tent. D stands for diligence," said Mr Pendanski.

We walked in and the first person I see is Rex. Great. Note the deep sarcasm.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Aw it is Peyton. You evil cow," said Rex.

"I see you already know Rex. Good, tell me how you know each other." Wow Mr Pendanski is idiotic.

"Oh. I will go first. Rex used to be the most geeky, nerdy, dork in my high school. And he went out with my sister Brooke for a year. He tried to rape her one night when she told him to take it slow. So I beat the crap out of him and he broke my arm so I had to wait three months with till I could go here," I said, well shouted to them. They look bewildered.

"Ok make yourself at home Peyton. Come to me if you have any trouble or just want to talk," is that all Mr Pendanski had to say.

I would have said something but he just left before I could.

"Listen Pey I am the leader around here. Do as I say. I am not Rex no more I am x-ray. This is Barfbag, DJ, Fro, Dye, Bad ass and zero. Okay I don't know if I am going to give you a nickname yet because that will make you accepted which you most definitely aren't."

"Do you honestly think I care you dorky freak. You can't go from knowing all of the symbols and the order of the periodic table to being the leader of a delinquent camp. Every time I got in trouble you would say "You shouldn't do that you will throw your life away" well fuck you," I am storming off now but I will be back later.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I walked back into the tent and got changed into boxer shorts and a black wife beater. Then went to sleep in my cot. Planning a way to totally embarrass X-ray.

Was he in here for attempted rape or something else? I will ask tomorrow. Oh I feel like a detective getting clues.

NEXT DAY  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

AAHHHHHH

"What the hell?" I screamed. Kinda obvious I am not a morning person.

"Time to dig a hole ass munch."

"Charming Rex. Just lovely. Is that how you won over my sister? No wonder you're such an ass your brother was too if I remember correctly," I am the queen of sarcasm. The last bit wasn't sarcastic though. Ha-ha he hates when people bring up his brother because he was the evilest one in their family.

He is bright red if this were a comic book it would look sooooooo funny. Well it already does look funny but it will look funnier.

"Don't mention him again! Or I'll rip your head off," his eyes are bulging but they look even bigger because of his glasses. Ah class. Just classic.

"So I can't say Will anymore?"

"NO." So funny. I will just leave him alone now.

MIDAY

Crap digging holes is so damn hard. Ha-ha for them. Well it was hard but not painfully hard and I was quite a fast digger too.

I only had one foot to go so did zero when the rest had about two left.

Oh here comes the water truck. Yay that must mean its lunch.

I walked up got my food and drink before anyone else. But then as I was walking away x-ray came up to me and pushed me.

"You cut the line you shoulda bin at the back. I am always first," he looked angry it doesn't suit him well.

"Well I got there first so I shoulda got my lunch first. Use your common sense. First one there gets dinner fist. First one finished digging gets relaxation first," I probably looked as if I was pointing the obvious. Which I was.

"Okay I bet this week's shower tokens that I finish my hole first. And you have to treat me as a leader."

"And if I win you have to treat me as a leader every time you see me and give me you shower tokens." I was sooooooo gonna win this one.

"Deal," he said spitting in his hand so I did the same and we shook on it.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Hello Rex, I'm done pay up and bow down to me," I have such a smug smile on my face I can tell.

"WHAT!"

"Yep done and dusted. Go check if you must."

He got out of his hole got my shovel and measured the hole. It was perfect.

He looks sooooooo shocked.

"Bye bye. Oh and by the way your nickname is now Pretty Pink Princess. And you have to call me the supreme god of all things amazing or not and the queen of music. Wahoo you rock my socks"

"Evil," if it was someone different they might have been scared. But it's me I'm not someone different just different altogether.

I could be crazy if I wanted to be. But I don't feel like it today. Well I'm getting off subject again. Yeah so anyway.

WEEK 2

Nice sleep. Who is holding me?

AAAHHHH let go of my face. I... can't ...breathe.....


End file.
